I Quit
by bluefuzzykitty
Summary: This is just a short oneshot about Lance and Kitty. Definetely not for Lancitty fans! It's got a little bit of Kurtty thrown in there too!


Summary: Hey everyone! This is just a short one shot to get my creative juices flowing. It's called "I Quit". What's happened is that Lance and Kitty aren't working out so well, and the other night, she saw him with another girl! Let's see what happens...  
(p.s. i don't own "I Quit" by Hepburn or any X-Men (dang it!) or Taco Bell, although I do work at one!) 

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

"Kitty! I don't know what you're talking about! I wasn't with another girl last night! You're just too paranoid!"

"But Lance, I SAW you! and HER! You were at a Taco Bell...HERE IN TOWN! How stupid do you think I am?"

"What were you doing there? Were you SPYING on me? You're always like this! Always jealous! She is just a friend from school! It's not like I was making out with her or something!"

"What the-! You were too! Although, it looked more like you were trying to suck her face off! I betcha your taco would've tasted better than that..that... whore!" There was a little rumble felt in the ground, and Lance's face got all red. Kitty got up to leave, she couldn't stand being around him any longer.

"I think you should leave now, Kitty."

"Duh, you idiot, THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING!"

"Good! Call me when you mature a little." Lance said rudely.

"Me! You think I should be more-GAH!" She slammed his door and in a matter of moments, she was gone."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

Later that night... right before dinner...

Kitty was in her room, crying into her pillow. She looked up for a second to make sure the door was locked, the last thing she needed was Rogue coming in unexpected, or anyone else for that matter. She sniffed, sat up, and dried her eyes, just in time for a knock on her door.

"Katzchen?" The voice came through. She tried her hardest to sound composed.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner iz ready."

"Ok, ...thanks Kurt..."

"Katzchen?"

"Yeah?"

"Vhy have you been crying all day? I mean, if you don't vant to talk about it, it'z ok, I just vant to help... if you vant help, zat iz." And with that last word spoken, she slowly got up and unlocked the door, letting him in to help her.

The first thing Kurt did was engulf her a huge hug. She tried to hold back, but couldn't help it. She started sniffing and soon the tears did nothing but stream. Kurt held her closely against him, as friends sooften do, ran his hands through her hair and told her that everything would be alright, that whatever was wrong, he would make it all better.

They went down to dinner and after, went to talk again in his room about what happened.

"Kitty, are you sure?"

"Yeah... I think so. Yes. That's what I want."

"Alright mein Katzchen, if you're sure, I vill support you anyvay possible."

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

To: rocktumbler0001

From: KittyKatt87

Subject: I'm Sorry

Hey You!

So after our conversation the other day, I went home to think. It took some time, but I finally found a song to help me explain myself.

There was a time when/I would go walking backwards/Round the world if you said you're mine/And I'd run blindfold down the/Kings Road Monday morning/If you'd just for once arrive on time/But you turned into another liar/And you came on like a new Messiah/So before you say what you desire/I'm telling you now/

I Quit! I Quit/'Cos loving you's a job I don't need/Ain't gonna go to work no more/I Quit! I Quit/The situation's vacant for me/Ain't gonna go to work no more/Ain't gonna go to work no more/Ain't gonna go to work

I got my hands dirty whole you rolled cigarettes/With one eye on the time/I tried my hardest, I've been conscientious/But I'm taking back that heart of mine/You can't roll me round your tongue no more baby/It's time to clear up your emotional debris/And if I'm falling overboard, please don't save me/'Cos I'm telling you now

I Quit! I Quit/'Cos loving you's a job I don't need/Ain't gonna go to work no more/I Quit! I Quit/The situation's vacant for me/Ain't gonna go to work no more/Ain't gonna go to work no more/Ain't gonna go to work

It's too late to say you're sorry

You're just like every other lover/A shot rings out and you go running for cover/And I'm so sorry that I can't be your mother/And I'm telling you now

I Quit! I Quit/'Cos loving you's a job I don't need/Ain't gonna go to work no more/I Quit! I Quit/The situation's vacant for me/Ain't gonna go to work no more/Ain't gonna go to work no more/Ain't gonna go to work!

I'm done. I hate you Lance. Consider it over as of NOW!

Kitty

xmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxmxm

So whatcha think? I know, I'm so outta it right now, so much that probably sucked more than anything else ever. If you like it, tell me so, if you hate it, thanks for reading but i don't want to hear it. I will thank everyone that review nicely in my second chapter of 'Love and Pain'.

Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was a waste!


End file.
